The New Mod
by Fae Monokeroe
Summary: LDShadowLady (Lizzie), SmallishBeans (Joel), Yammy XoX (Yammy) and Seapeekay (Callum) get ready for the start of their new series, with a new mod, however this mod is quite strange and ends up sucking them into... MINECRAFT!
1. The New Mod

Lizzie stretched in her comfy computer chair and scrolled through more websites. "I can't wait to get some new mods for Shadowcraft!" she thought.

Minecraft had just updated … again and a whole bunch of new mods had come out as well, so she thought she would give her subscribers a treat. Finally she found a website with a great mod; it had villagers dressed as youtubers you chose, with little houses and who actually 'spoke' and had personalities and had quests for you. She laughed a little as she thought of showing her viewers her 'house.'

She had just started to download it when she got a Skype call from her two of her best friends Yammy XoX and Seapeekay and her boyfriend Joel a.k.a SmallishBeans.

"Hi guys!" She said

"Hey Lizzie, I was thinking that the four of us could start a multiplayer survival series on Minecraft together, wanna join?" Asked Yammy.

"Of course I'd join, that sounds great!' Said Lizzie

"Hey guys I went over to Joel's house a few hours ago and we found this great mod that would be awesome for the new series, but I can't remember what it's called." Said Callum (or Seapeekay as some people know him)

"It was Youtubers' Come Alive And More…" Said Joel and started explaining "it's about villagers dressed as youtubers you choose, with little houses and who actually 'speak' and have personalities and have quests for us."

"I'm actually downloading it right now." Said Lizzie

"Me too." Said Joel

"I've already finished downloading it, what about you Callum?"

"I haven't even started!" laughed Callum

The others laughed.

"I'll call you guys once I've finished downloading it." Said Callum.

Lizzie waited for about twenty minutes until it finished downloading it, and decided she would see off-camera how it was but once she clicked on her new world labeled The New Mod she felt sleepy and before she knew it she fell off to a deep sleep.

Lizzie woke up with a start, she had had a strange dream and her bed seemed unfamiliar, and then she realized she wasn't even on a bed, she was on the ground on grass!

She stood up and looked around and thankfully she wasn't alone, there was Yammy, Joel and Seapeekay.

"Guys!" She shouted, running over to them waving her arm frantically.

"Lizzie!" Shouted Joel enveloping her in a hug once she had reached them "Are you okay? I was so worried!"

"Umm… Joel what are you wearing?" asked Lizzie once she had stopped hugging him.

"Lizzie, we're all wearing our Minecraft skins." Said Yammy "Well… not exactly our Minecraft skins, but close enough."

She was right, Joel was wearing a Shrek Halloween costume, Seapeekay was wearing a fox onsie, Yammy was wearing a pink sparkly top, blue shorts, a cat ears aliceband and her hair was brown and slightly wavy at the back with a pink ribbon and black sneakers. And she, Lizzie, was wearing her sailor outfit with black sneakers and her hair loose.

"Guys…" Lizzie said looking t into the distance where she saw a peculiar cow, a familiar cow, a _Minecraft cow?!_ "I think we're in Minecraft…"

 **Author's Note**

 **This is my first story and suggestions are always welcome! If I have missed out anything or made any mistake please don't hesitate to inform me. I have no beta reader and if anyone wants to be my beta reader please pm me, and I will give you your credit, and announce that you are my beta reader in the latest chapter _and_ summary. If I get one review I will continue.**

 **Thanks.**

 **-Fae**


	2. The Hut

"Right." Said Yammy taking charge "I vote we wander around a bit and see if we can find out why we're here and how we're here."

"And we should probably find a place to build on." Said Callum

"Yeah, true." Said Lizzie "I think I saw a hut on my way here, but I didn't take much notice of it."

"Okay, I think we should head there first. Do you guys agree?" Said Joel

The other three nodded their heads and walked for about ten minutes to a hut lead by Lizzie, as they reached the front door Lizzie turned around.

"What do you guys think we should do, knock or barge in?" She asked.

"I vote we should just barge in." Said Callum and went in front of Lizzie and pushed the door open.

They all peeked in, there was a little room with four beds, a crafting table, a few chests, a furnace, a few bookshelves and whole load of signs, Yammy went up to them and started reading.

"Hello adventurers', I'm sure you want to know why you've been sent here and countless other questions-" She broke off as Joel interrupted her by saying "You've got that bloody right."

She glared at him before continuing "But now is not the time to be answering that, yes I will meet you, but that is when you defeat the Enderdragon-" Again she was interrupted, this time not by Joel but by Callum "It wants us to defeat the bloody ENDERDRAGON!" His voice had got to such a high pitch by the time he finished that Lizzie who was next him, had to put her hands over her ears.

Again Yammy glared and continued "Once you defeat the Enderdragon you will be teleported back to your homes, and time in the normal world will be frozen while you're here. But there is a little twist; if you die here you'll be known as dead in the real world once your friends get back, _if_ they get back. There are some basic materials in the chests behind you. Toodles!"

All four of them groaned in unison and seeing as it was night they all chose beds and all of them fell into a restless sleep.

 **Author's Note!**

X **xKittycatgalxX: Thank you sooooo much for following and reviewing! It means so much to me!**

 **Guest: You and XxKittycatgalxX are the reasons I'm continuing to write this! You wanted a continuation, here it is** **!**

 **Sorry this chapter is short, this chapter is mostly to explain what's happened.**

 **Sorry if after this I don't update as frequently (Don't worry I'll update at least once a week) as this was mid-term for my school, and school begins in** **2** **days again. And when that happens, I'll have to study for exams but don't worry I'll update weekly.**

 **Thanks For Reading!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Fae**


	3. Exploring The Hut

**Author's Note**

 **I am really sorry for not updating sooner but first my computer crashed and the file containing a pre-written chapter 3 was deleted. Then my wi-fi finished (oops!). And now I'm in the midst of exams and I'm writing this after school, so I'm sorry if this is short, I'm just going to put it out there now that this will be mainly focused on what Lizzie's I get three reviews. And without further ado, Chapter THREE!**

 **-Fae**

Lizzie woke up first and yawned, she stretched her arms above her and looked around, and she was confused. Where was her bedroom and, she looked at her "room-mates," what were they doing here? Suddenly all the memories of the previous day flooded back in and she felt horror dawn on her.

"What if something happened to her or any of her friends? What if she never saw her family again? Or worse: What if she never saw Buddy again?" She thought. She felt tears making their ways into her eyes, and she fought them back. "I'm just being silly." She said to herself and got out of bed to explore.

She looked around the bookshelves, and behind one, there was a lever. "I probably shouldn't do this." She thought "But here goes nothing." She pulled down hard on the lever and suddenly two of the bookshelves in front of her parted and there was a small hallway leading to a… kitchen?! And living room?!

Lizzie went into the kitchen and looked around. It was pretty spacious with a fridge, freezer, crafting table, furnace, cabinets and a counter with four chairs she looked at the cabinets and tried putting cheese, bacon and bread on the crafting table and pressed a small equal button and made a bacon cheese burger.

She went and called the other three, and as she finished explaining and as they were finishing eating their food. Lizzie said "What should we do now?"

Yammy spoke up and said "We need to go mining!"

 **Author's Note**

 **Again sorry for the shortness.**


	4. A Fight With Friends

**Author's Note**

 **I'm so sorry that this is late but exams finished recently and everything's been hectic, plus I wanted to get a chapter out for Christmas.**

Lizzie was the first to speak "But what if we get killed."

To which Yammy replied "So what do you suggest! Sit here until all the supplies run out and we starve to death!"

"No. But I'm just saying that I would prefer if all of us came back!" Snapped Lizzie

"Oh really" Said Yammy, her voice getting louder with each word. "Well in case you haven't noticed Lizzie WE ARE GOING TO DIE ANYWAY!"

"REALLY" Lizzie shouted back "I DIDN'T KNOW"

At this point both of them were shouting

"YES LIZZIE! YOU DIDN'T KNOW AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU HAVE JOEL, BUT I DON'T HAVE KOIL AND I DON'T WHETHER I'LL BE ABLE TO COME BACK! TO HIM OR TO DANTE!"

"JOEL!? I HAVE JOEL!? WELL INCASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED YAMMY ALL OF US HAVE FAMILY TO RETURN TO NOT ONLY YOU SO STOP BE SO DAMN SELFISH!"

"SELFISH!? ME!? IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED ELIZABETH I'M THE ONE WHO'S THINKING OF IDEAS AND TRYING TO GET US OUT OF HERE! I DON'T SEE YOU DOING ANYTHING!"

"REALLY! BECAUSE _I_ FOUND THIS SHELTER! _I_ LET YOU STAY IN IT AND _I_ FOUND SUPPLIES FOR US! SO YOU KNOW WHAT YAMMY? I DID DO STUFF FOR US AND YOU _ARE_ BEING SELFISH! YOU ARE _NOT_ WILLING TO TAKE SUGGESTIONS! YOU ARE _NOT_ WILLING TO LISTEN TO ADVICE AND YOU ARE _NOT_ BEING A GOOD FRIEND!"

"OH REALLY I'M NOT BEIN A GOOD FRIEND!? I'M NOT BEING A GOOD FRIEND!? _ME_!? WHO HELPED YOU WHEN YOU WERE DOWN!? WHO HELPED YOU MEET JOEL!? WHO WENT WITH YOU _TO FIFTY DIFFERENT PET SHOPS UNTIL YOU FOUND BUDDY!?_ WHO!? ME! THAT'S WHO LIZZIE!? SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY I'M NOT A GOOD FRIEND!"

"REALLY! WELL ACTUALLY YOU DIDN'T HELP! YOU ONLY MADE ME FEEL WORSE BUT I LIED TO YOUR AGOD DAMN FACE AND SAID IT HELPED! YOU ONLY SET ME UP FOR REJECTION FROM JOEL AND YOU KNOW WHAT YAMMY I ONLY REASON I ASKED YOU TO COME WITH ME TO FIND A CAT WAS BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD FIND SOME REASON TO LIVE YOUR PATHETIC LIFE. AND YOU WANT to kn-know something else Y-Yammy?" Lizzie was starting to sob now "It's Christmas today it's 2;00 am and I ju-just re-really miss home!" At this last word Lizzie dropped to her knees and Yammy ran over and gave her a hug.

"Shh." She said stroking Lizzie's hair and blinking back tears herself " You are a good friend."

"You too." Lizzie sniffed

"Sorry." They both said and all four came together for a group hug and all fell asleep.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hi guys. I wanted to post this chapter up too explain that no matter what has happened talk about it and let your friends/family help you and give you advice. Merry Christmas!**

 **-Fae**


	5. Iron And A Stumble

**Author's Note**

 **Thank you all for the support and from now on chapters will be longer.**

 **Falcon Lover: The chapters will be longer and their reactions have been posted in chapter four.**

 **Sanika: Thanks!**

 **Annie Grace: Thank you, and here is the new chapter.**

 **MissAlphabetBoy: The chapters will be longer from now on.**

Lizzie woke up and found that she was in one of her 'new' beds. She sat up in bed as the memory of the previous night's fight came flooding back to her. Now that she had said all of that it felt like something had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt lighter in a way.

She went into their kitchen and found them eating sandwiches and in deep discussion, they hadn't seemed to notice her so far so she cleared her throat. Yammy and Seapeekay turned around in their chairs to face her while Joel gave her a casual wave and a "Hi."

"Hi Joel, Yammy, Seapeekay." She said walking to the seat next to Joel, facing Yammy, and plopped down "Did you save me a sandwich?"

Seapeekay tossed her a sandwich which she caught and he said "It's cheese and bacon."

"So Lizzie," Yammy said tentatively "We want your opinion on something."

"Okay." Said Lizzie "What is it?"

"Well…" Said Yammy "We were talking about mining and-"

Lizzie held up her hand for Yammy to stop speaking and said "We'll go mining."

"Really?" Said Yammy

"Yes." Said Lizzie "I was being unreasonable."

"So was I." Said Yammy and she and Lizzie and hugged.

They went into the main room (with the chests) and started rummaging through them. By the end of the hour they each had leather armor and stone tools and half a stack of steak and water bottles. They put into backpacks that only came off if you typed a code (they chose 1234) into a little screen on the strap.

"Let's go." Said Joel.

They trekked downhill from their hut, Lizzie and Seapeekay in the front and Yammy and Joel in the back, "So" said Callum as they walked "How are you holding up?"

"Okay. I guess," said Lizzie "How 'bout you?"

Callum shook his head "I'm fine I guess but…"

"But?" Lizzie prompted

"I dunno" He said "I guess I'm just wondering how Jess is…" He trailed off sadly looking into the distance.

"Don't worry." Said Lizzie gently, poking him on the shoulder "We'll get back and you'll see Jess. _I promise_." But even as she said it she was doubtful, there seemed to be so many ways to die in Minecraft, when she was the one playing death seemed inevitable and at the time she was fine with it as she knew she'd get another life but now… She shook her head trying to get rid of the negative thoughts. The others probably had great plans and didn't seem to be negative. She mentally scolded herself and squared her shoulders. Unbeknownst to her everyone else had similar thoughts in their heads.

About ten minutes and half a water bottle later they stood in front of a ravine. Yammy kicked a bit of rubble from the edge and it fell for about twenty seconds before reaching the bottom, near water.

"How do you feel about jumping?" Said Yammy

"No way." Said Joel looking down "I'd rather be in one piece at the end of this."

Lizzie and Yammy looked at each other and thought "What the hell" Lizzie grabbed Joel's right hand and Seapeekay's left while Yammy grabbed Seapeekay's right hand.

"What's going on?" Callum said.

"3" Yammy said

"2" Lizzie said

"1"

"GO!" Both shouted and jumped together while holding the boys' hands. Fortunately they all landed in the water. Unfortunately while Yammy, Lizzie and Callum landed on their feet, Joel slipped in the water when he landed and fell onto Lizzie, knocking her off her feet into the water drenching her armor and pink hair.

"Oops." Said Joel "Sorry Lizzie." He held his hand out and Lizzie grabbed it and stood up.

They looked around and saw no mobs in sight.

"What should we do first?" Said Joel, they all looked expectantly at Yammy.

"Well" She replied "I know it's dangerous but we should split up, we'll cover more ground this way. After two hours we'll meet here at the water, teams are me and Callum and Joel and Lizzie. Any objections?"

No one had any objections so Lizzie and Joel headed off in the right.

"Lizzie," Said Joel "I was wondering… Never mind it's stupid."

"What is it?" Lizzie replied

"Well, if I mean when we get out of this world do you think it would be possible to you know, come back?"

Lizzie frowned and her eyebrows knitted together "I'm not sure, but would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Would you come back?"

"Probably."

Lizzie was silent for a few minutes until something popped up in front of her it looked like a screen but Lizzie could put her hand through it.

"What do think it is?" She asked

"I dunno." Then suddenly a message popped up on the screen it said:

 _ **YammyXoX: Hey guys! Surprised eh? If you concentrate on the word chat this screen pops up and if you say 'keyboard' a digital keyboard pops up and you can type. How do you think this thing knows my mc ign though?**_

Lizzie followed her instructions and typed out a message and pressed send.

 _ **LDShadowLady: I have no idea. But this is handy.**_

The screen stayed for a few seconds before disappearing. Two hours later they had collected nine iron ore and smelted it. They walked back and found out that Yammy and Callum had collected eleven. As they were mining up (to get out) and Lizzie tripped and fell over the 'staircase' to the bottom of the ravine, she could hear a scream and suddenly there were four figures, her friends, standing over her.

Yammy was crying and Joel and Callum were frantic, but Lizzie just stretched out her hand and said "Bye guys…"

Everyone was frantic they were home now and had laid Lizzie on a bed, and even though they knew she wasn't going to come back to life they had someone always being with her on hourly shifts.

Callum and Yammy were in the living room, not knowing what to say or do, until Joel came in and screamed "Lizzie's awake!"


	6. Party Crashers

**Author's Note**

 **Hi guys, school is now back and there is a ton of work. Unfortunately as well as that I am sick, but I thought I would post another chapter for you guys.**

 **Reply to Reviews or Chapter 5:**

 **Guest: I'm really glad you enjoy the story.**

 **Guest: My story isn't the right one for you, but other people do seem to enjoy it and I hope you find a story suiting your needs, but I will answer your questions. I thought that Yammy wouldn't be calling Lizzie "Lizzie" as that is her nickname and they were in the middle of a fight. As they have been friends for a long time I don't think they would continue their fight. I had originally written that they were fighting when Lizzie fell, but the document got deleted by accident and I wanted to get a chapter out before school started. This story is not going to be anything in particular but rather a mix of different genres.**

 **XxKittycatgalxX** **: No problem. I hope the issues are resolved now. Thanks! Here it is.**

 **WARNING! There is violence in this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Fae**

Yammy and Callum followed Joel back into the room, Lizzie laid on one of the beds, she was sitting up facing the wall, and she didn't see them. "Lizzie!" Yammy shrieked and ran up to her bed and hugged her from behind taking Lizzie by surprise.

"Hi Yammy." Lizzie said as though nothing happened.

"Lizzie," said Callum giving her a brief hug "How are you? We were worried sick!"

"I'm fine guys." Said Lizzie standing up.

"Really?" Said Joel doubtfully.

"Yeah, I feel like I felt just before I you know… took a fall."

"But doesn't that mean that thing who wrote the instructions lied?" Said Callum

"Yeah." Said Lizzie thoughtfully.

Suddenly a piece of paper flew through the window; Yammy caught it and read it out loud.  
"

 _Dear Players,_  
 _You would have realized by now that yes, I indeed lied. But I only lied about that, the rest of it is all true and don't by any means stop trying to escape because remember I control all, and I can crush you with a blink of an eye. But if you behave I won't. Remember I am always there…"_

"Creepy," said Yammy crumbling up the paper and throwing it to the ground. Suddenly they heard growling, not like a dog but like a deep rumble.

"What do you think that is?" Said Joel closing the room door.

"Probably mobs." Said Yammy taking a step back

"Whatever it is we need to kill it, it's inside the house so it won't burn at sunlight." Said Lizzie

"Lizzie's right." Said Callum picking up an axe "We need to fight."

Yammy picked up a bow and arrow, Joel and Lizzie each picked up an iron sword and shield (from the iron from the cave) and Callum his axe.  
All of them already had their leather armour and then they heard pounding on the door.

"You ready." Joel said, they each nodded grimly and then Joel pushed open the door.

There was a skeleton, five spiders and three zombies. Joel slid his sword through the first zombie and it crumbled to dust before disappearing. "And there's a lot more where that came from." He said

Lizzie took on the skeleton and a spider, Joel took on two zombies, Yammy and Callum battled the remaining four spiders. "Booyah!" Said Callum as he killed a spider. Suddenly there was a shriek to his left; he turned to see Yammy getting bit by one of the spiders.

"Yammy!" He cried out as she slid to the ground, he thrust the sword through the said spider, but it was two late she had a large red bite mark, which was bleeding, on her shoulder; she turned to face him and said "I'm fine Callum."

Wincing she managed to get up, leaning on the wall she dared to take a look at the wound which was now frothing green.

She grimaced and turned away she shot another spider in the eye, drenching itself and her in its blood. Meanwhile Lizzie had killed the skeleton and was now focusing solely on the spider in front of her and Joel had successfully killed both of his zombies' and was now helping Seapeekay kill his two remaining spiders. Yammy managed to hobble to where Lizzie was, she managed to shoot the spider and turned around to see Joel and Seapeekay kill the spiders.

She saw Lizzie close the front door (where the mobs came from) and saw Joel and Seapeekay walking towards them, well… Joel walking and Seapeekay limping.

"We are never leaving this door open ever again." Callum said. And everyone nodded.

Later, after they each showered, they each got into their pajamas, Lizzie was wearing a long blue and white striped shirt with shorts underneath (her sims) and her shoulder length pink hair in a French braid, Yammy was wearing a watermelon coloured tank top with a picture of a white paw print on it and navy blue yoga pants with her hair loose (and somehow it had turned a deep purple), Joel a white t-shirt and black basketball shorts, Callum a white vest under a grey hoodie and blue basketball shorts.

As Lizzie helped Yammy put a bandage on her shoulder she looked around, Callum had his foot in a bandage and was reading a book he found, and Joel was sharpening his sword. "These people, this life… Will I ever get used to it?" She thought.


	7. Breakfast Conversations

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi guys, sorry it's been so long, but a lot has happened and school is more hectic and time-consuming than ever. But I realized that it's been a while so I decided to post another chapter for you guys, I really enjoy writing this and I hope you guys enjoy reading this. This is a more laid back chapter with more detail.**

 **Reply to the reviews of Chapter 6:**

 **Hi: Thank you… I think?**

 **IsabellaRiyes: Thanks! Your wish is my command, here's a new chapter**

 **Enjoy**

 **-Fae**

Lizzie rubbed her eyes and groggily sat up in bed, blinking slowly, she yawned and looked around. The rest of her friends seemed to be sleeping, so she tried to go back to sleep, after a few minutes of restless sleep she decided to make the best of the day and get up. She slipped her feet into her bunny slippers and stood up.

She slowly walked to the kitchen area and started to make some breakfast for herself and the others. As she put the bacon into a frying pan on the stove she sat in a nearby chair and allowed the memories of the previous days' to flood her, she shook her head as she remembered some of the more crazier ordeals, she still couldn't believe it was real.

She had just finished scrambling the eggs and making hot chocolate when a half-asleep Yammy walked in.

"Mornin'" She yawned to her pink haired friend before taking a seat at the table "Something smells good."

Lizzie giggled inwardly at the way her friend's purple hair stuck up in odd positions, but then stopped short upon realizing that her hair did not look much better.

"I made scrambled eggs, bacon and some cocoa, you want?" She asked

"Yes please." Her purple haired friend replied. "So, Lizzie. Recently I've been wondering." She said while her friend served her food.

"Hmm?" Lizzie asked setting food for herself and Yammy on the table.

"Well," Said Yammy "How long do you think it'll take before we defeat the Enderdragon?"

Lizzie froze, her mug of steaming cocoa half way to her lips, "I'm not sure." She said taking a tentative sip "Probably a long time. Why?"

"Well." Said Yammy taking a bite of her breakfast "I was sleeping and then it hit me like a ton of bricks and I guess I got a bit freaked out."

Lizzie put her hand reassuringly on her friend's shoulder and smiled "Don't worry Yammy, you'll always have us."

Yammy sighed "I guess."

Lizzie could tell that Yammy was hiding something but before she could ask, Joel walked in. He frowned, seeing their serious expressions "Did I come in at a bad time?" He asked.

"No" Yammy said "Not at all."

"If you're sure." He said, slipping into the seat next to Lizzie. "Hey where's Callum?" gesturing to the empty seat next to Yammy.

"I don't know." Yammy said as Lizzie walked to the counter to serve food for Joel, "His bed was empty when I woke up, I thought he was here, obviously not."

"He was asleep when I woke up." Said Lizzie as she put Joel's plate and cocoa in front of him and took away Yammy and hers empty plates and mugs.

"That's strange." Joel said taking a bite "Wonder where Seapeekay is."

Just as the words left his mouth, in walked none other than Seapeekay himself, "Someone say my name he asked?"

"Yeah." Lizzie said as he sat down, "Where were you?"

"Just taking a short stroll outside." He said as Lizzie put his food in front of him, "There were lots of pigs."

"Speaking of pigs." Lizzie said sitting down "We need to go hunting."

"I'll bring home the bacon." Joel said fist pumping the air.

The rest of them just sighed.

 **Hey guys, again sorry this is short.**

 **Peace out**

 **-Fae**


	8. Hunting Pigs

**Author's Note**

 **I have unfortunately been able to not update for a while due to personal reasons and school… mainly school. This chapter is probably going to be short, sorry about that. By the way Yammy's hair is now silver**

 **Reply to Reviews**

 **Guest: Which one?**

 **Fae: ?**

 **WitcheryGirl: Thanks! Here it is.**

 **Baii!**

 **-Fae**

After breakfast the four friend set off with their weapons (Yammy – Bow and Arrow, Lizzie and Joel – Swords and Seapeekay his axe) and minimal armour, Lizzie wondered when this had become her life, mining and… she hated to say it but killing, "On the bright side." She thought "My fighting skills have gotten a lot better…"

She was distracted from her thoughts as she heard an "oink!" in the distance, she and her friends ran towards the noise, they stopped short as they came to ledge. It was very steep, and there, maybe a jump away was an island full of pigs, Lizzie was sure she could see more islands ahead of it but shook her head and tried to concentrate on the present.

Joel then started to read from a sign close to the ledge.

" _Surprise!"_ He read " _It's me… again. I've decided to make things bit more, let's say… challenging for you all, Lizzie, I hope this doesn't bring back any bad "memories" does it now, dear. Until next time adventurers…"_

"WHY DOES THIS IDIOT KEEP HAVE TO MAKE THINGS HARDER FOR US?!" Callum shouted in the air to no one particular.

"Shut up Callum!" Yammy said gritting her teeth

"No." He replied

Yammy started to turn an interesting shade of red, and Joel could see that if he didn't intervene quickly there would be another fight.

"Guys." He said trying not losing his patience "Could you be a bit more considerate." He gestured towards Lizzie who was sitting at the edge of the cliff and had turned white. Yammy and Callum said a quick apology to each other.

Meanwhile Lizzie who had been sitting there was thinking of the sign. "How could this not bring back bad memories?" She thought shaking her head. The very thought of dying… again made bile rise up in her throat. She hadn't told the others what it had felt like to die, she never wanted to. She didn't even want to know it herself.

But alas, some things cannot be forgotten by ones' mind, and that was exactly what was happening to her, she was replaying the scene in slow motion, them climbing up the mountain, her slipping, them trying to clasp at her but failing, plummeting to the ground, hearing Yammy's high pitched scream over and over and trying to reassure her but nothing coming out, murmuring what she thought was her last two words, feeling like she was being sucked into tar deeper and deeper and deeper and suffocating before finally waking up… safe.

"Safe?" She thought "No, not safe" She'd never be safe here she thought and then she was aware of a shaking, harder and harder, until snapping back to reality to find Joel shaking her out of her nightmare of a daydream.

"Huh?" She stood up and looked around. She was vaguely aware of her friends staring at her. "Did you guys say something?"

"Yep." Said Callum "We were wondering, whether, maybe, you know…"

"You wanna skip this one out?" Yammy finished quickly for him

"What are my friends talking about?" She thought, then realization dawned on her and she said "Oh."

"It's not that we think that you can't handle this." Joel said quickly, not wanting to hurt her girlfriend's feelings.

"Definitely." Said Yammy just as fast.

"Quite the opposite, actually." Said Callum "We just think that the creepy person might be right, this might bring back some bad memo-OUCH" He broke of as Yammy elbowed him on the stomach.

Joel shot him a quick glare and then they all turned back towards Lizzie to see her answer.

She faced them and said "Guys, we're all a team, and as a team member I will join in whatever we do, even if that means-"She broke off and gulped "Going through everything again."

There was a few seconds of silence before Yammy thumped on her on the back and said "That's the Lizzie we all know and love."

Callum ran to edge and leaped as far as he could he just managed to grab on with his left hand. Stabbing the axe that was in his right hand to the island, he swung himself up and got back his axe.

Callum the turned around to face his three friends, he tossed his axe back to them and Yammy promptly caught it. "Come on." He said "It's not that hard."

"Here I go." Said Yammy and charged, she then jumped flailing the axe in the air, it hit the edge of the island, "Phew." She said and then her smile disappeared as the axe started to slip.

"Shoot." He said and grabbed the axe, he let out a swift cry of frustration as he too began to slip. He was pulling on the axe as hard as he could, but Yammy's hand was slipping.

Lizzie and Joel watched in horror as their two friends begun to slip again, they turned their heads in a silent agreement and both of them jumped towards the island, Joel managed to jump on fine, but Lizzie just about managed to clamp one hand on the island and Joel quickly pulled her up.

Both of them ran to where Seapeekay was and then as Joel began to help pull Seapeekay up farther as well, Lizzie realized that that wouldn't be of much help as Yammy was losing her grip, quickly she took off her backpack and grabbed a rope and some gloves and then slid her backpack on again and ran to a tree root near Callum, she made a loop and swung it around the root and gave a few good pulls to see if it would come off, it didn't.

She slid her gloves on and ran to edge, Joel who had now noticed what Lizzie was doing said "Lizzie, what the heck are you doing."

She simply responded with "Saving Yammy."

She made another loop, and put it around her waist and tighten it, then she turned around and turned white, "I have to do this for Yammy" She thought and jumped.

The rope tightened and she stopped falling a few feet below Yammy. She grabbed a rock nearby and started heaving herself up, grabbing rock by rock. She quickly got to Yammy.

"Yammy!" She shouted "Do you trust me?"

"Yes!" She yelled back.

"Ok so I'm going to need you to let go of the axe at the count of three."

"Is Lizzie crazy?" She thought

"One!"

"Should I trust her, we had our fair share of fights."

"Two!"

"I'm her friend, I trust her." She decided as Lizzie yelled "Three."

She dropped and Lizzie caught her.

"Joel! Callum!" She shouted "Pull the rope."

The rope slowly started to ascend and while it was coming up Lizzie unfortunately hit her lip and it started to bruise.

"Ow." She thought and in a matter of seconds she was up, as Joel helped Lizzie and Yammy and Callum untied the rope, Yammy said "I'm never letting you talk me into something ever again." She then noticed Lizzie's now bleeding lip, and proceeded to put medicine on it from her backpack to treat it.

Once all of them we're patched up they turned to face the pigs, they were enclosed in a short fence that the adventurers could easily jump over.

"These guys are so not worth the trouble." Joel muttered and the others had to agree. "Who's going in first?" He asked.

"I'll go." Yammy volunteered but inwardly grimaced looking at all the mud and faeces that coated the bottom of their pen. She took a deep breath and put on her gloves before jumping over the fence. She shuddered at the squelching noise that was made when she landed, shaking her head she turned to face the others before saying "What are you guys waiting for? Come on in."

Lizzie jumped in followed by Joel and Callum. "I kind of don't want to kill them." Joel said.

The others just gave him a look, before taking out their weapons from their bags, Lizzie took out two iron swords (not one), so that she was dual-wielding. "Watch this." She said.

She swung her two swords before throwing her swords in the air, she cartwheeled in the air, catching them perfectly before sticking them outwards catching a pig in each side, it dissolved and became a bag (filled presumably with meat) before sliding them in their sheaths across her bag that made an 'X'.

Seapeekay let out a low whistle before Joel jokingly punched him in the arm. "That was bada$$" Yasmine said.

"Thanks," Lizzie said blushing "Learnt it from ReaperGim."

They had just finished organizing the goods into a bag and attaching it to Yammy's bag before they started to get dizzy.

"What's going on?" Callum asked no one in particular as all their visions faded into blackness, the last thing they saw was a cloaked figure, before fading into eternal darkness.

 **Author's Note**

 **So they had their first "encounter" with the 'game maker' as I shall call this person, a lot earlier than I originally thought it would be. Sorry the chapter is so late! Love you guys**

 **\- Fae**


	9. The Gamemaker's Game - Part One

**Author's Note**

 **Hi, sorry it's been so long but school just finished and I had to go to the hospital because I was sick. Sorry, chapters will be more frequent hopefully. This is chapter is a bit more creepy.**

 **Reply to reviews:**

 **CrashingWaves42: Thanks so much! As they just met their "game maker" something similar will probably happen, but I unfortunately can't promise that it will.**

 **Cool: Thank you! Here's another chapter for you to read.**

 **This is only part one, the chapter I'm writing is too long to be its own chapter, so I'm breaking it into parts. Like I said this is only part 1. Also I wanted to get something out, 'cause I was in hospital.**

 **I have to warn you that this chapter is dark and dramatic, continue at your own risk…**

 **Without further ado, here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **-Fae**

Lizzie woke up first, she had a massive headache, and she was dizzy and unable to move. She blinked slowly, trying to become aware of her surroundings, she noticed that she was sitting down with her sore legs directly in front of her.

She also noticed that her hand were tied behind her on the other side of a metal pole, making her back hurt. She noticed that someone's hands were uncomfortably digging into her lower back, her feet were tied together at the ankle.

"Hello!?" She called out but no one answer.

She painfully twisted her head as much as she could to the right and felt hair, she screwed up her eyes in the darkness she was in and managed to make out that I was purple and guessed it was Yammy, she turned and found Callum on the left and guessed that Joel was behind her.

She continued to struggle, but this did nothing but hurt her. Thankfully she soon hear the groaning of her friends waking up.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Callum called out

"In darkness." Yammy replied sarcastically

"You don't say!" He retorted.

"Guys, shut up!" Lizzie said

"Yeah, I can hear footsteps." Joel said

They all became silent and could hear footsteps getting louder and echoing off the walls, they also heard a soft dripping of water, and Lizzie guessed that they were underwater.

The footsteps had now stopped and Lizzie screwed up her eyes to see if she could find anything, but to no avail.

Then she heard Joel cry out "Lizzie look out!" But before she could react someone had covered her mouth with their gloved hands, she kicked out and let out a muffled scream, as Yammy stared in horror, Callum was trying to wiggle out, but couldn't.

She felt her ropes being untied at her hands and tried to punch randomly into darkness, but she felt that gloved hand catch her arm and twist it painfully.

"Lizzie!" Joel and Callum shouted whereas Yammy let out a high pitched scream.

The masked person grabbed her other hand as well. He pulled them together and cuffed them. The cuffs where attached to a chain with which the person roughly pulled her along.

"Where are we going?" Lizzie asked frightened.

The robed person just ignored her and continued pulling her along.

"Hey!" Lizzie said indignantly. She found a nail sticking out of the wall and held onto it, bringing her to a screeching halt and causing the game maker to trip slightly.

GM (game maker) turned around, annoyed and began pulling the chain roughly towards him causing Lizzie to fall, landing on her stomach. She cried out in pain.

GM turned around once more and, holding the chain tightly, began walking towards her. The mask it had on had glowing red eyes that were scary.

It bent down and grabbed Lizzie by her pink hair and roughly pulled her up. She tried to kick him, but the rope at her ankles made it impossible.

GM must have seen what Lizzie had tried to do because he twisted her hair further and she let out a short scream.

GM's mask's mouth opened and it began to speak in a mechanical voice.

"You will follow me obediently or your friends get it."

She nodded limply and it let go of her hair causing her to almost fall again, then it held her lightly by the throat and she gulped.

It fished something out of its pocket, something that oddly resembled a choker necklace, it tightened as GM put it on Lizzie's neck.

"This is a mechanical device that, if I press a button on a remote I have, will make you unable to move. If you try to resist it will shock you."

GM started pulling her along again and she followed.

She walked for a short while until they reached a door, it seemed to be metal of some sort, it also had letters on it that were badly scratched but she managed to read "Caution, DO NOT ENTER."

At this, the robed person let go of her chain and took something out of his pocket, it was the remote from earlier. Before she could even turn around GM pressed the button, causing her to freeze, the moment she tried to struggle she was shocked and she felt so much pain that she fell to the ground.

At this the GM just shrugged and pressed another button and her world faded to black.


	10. The Gamemaker's Game - Part Two

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys sorry for not updating but I had a lot of personal issues going on especially involving my friends. It's mostly sorted out. Thanks for being patient. I love you guys, here it is.**

 **Reply To Reviews:**

 **Guest: Thank You!**

 **Endless Enders: Thanks pal, I'm feeling alot better**

 **Known: Here it is.  
**

 **Puggy: Here is the new chapter, glad you like it.**

 **Hi guys, this is part 2. It's still pretty dark. This part picks up with the rest of the gang.**

He could hear Lizzie scream as the hooded figure grabbed her. He barely could manage to see them in the dark. When he heard Lizzie scream for the second time Joel was filled with rage, she was his girlfriend after all.

He then heard the click of the handcuffs and he shouted "LIZZIE" but his girlfriend had already been dragged away.

He began struggling but he was just hurting himself more.

"Joel stop! You're just making the situation worse!" Yammy said

"That idiot's gotten Lizzie, and you expect me to do nothing, do you!?" He shouted back

"No." Yammy sounded almost in tears "Lizzie's my friend too."

"What do you expect me to do then?" He asked, his voice softer though.

"Joel, how about we co-ordinate our efforts?" Seapeekay suggested.

He sighed "Okay, what do you suggest?"

"It appears that all our hands are tied by the same rope that's going around the pole." Callum said

"Okay." Said Yammy "I have an idea, but it might hurt."

"What is it?" Joel asked

"Okay." Said Yammy "Joel, you and Callum need to pull away as hard as you can and I'll try to slip my hands out, okay?"

"That's going to hurt… But it's worth it." Joel said.

"Okay" Yammy said "One, two, three and PULL!"

The two boys tried to move away, while Yammy flattened herself and managed to slip her hand out, just as they let go.

"Phew, that was close." Yammy said

"Close, Yammy look at our wrists, they have rope burns on them." Callum said thrusting his hands forwards as the rope fell to the ground. Indeed there seemed to be red rope marks on the two boys' wrists.

Joel stood up and stretched "Well that's one problem solved, but we're still in complete darkness." He said

"Let's split up and look for something, anything." Callum said.

The trio split up and searched around the roughly circular shaped room. Finally after a few minutes Joel gave a call, "I found a chest, over here."

When the other two finally managed to stumble into Joel, they opened the chest, inside was a flint and steel.

"How will this help?" Yammy said "It'll burn the place to the ground"

"The floor and walls are mainly stone, I'll just light it on those blocks." Joel said as he pocketed it.

"But there are a few wooden blocks, in between. What if you accidentally light one of those?" Yammy said.

Callum waved away her concerns like a pesky mosquito, "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Yeah Yammy," Said Joel "In it or not?"

"Fine." Said Yammy as she got up.

Joel lit a flame on the floor and it stayed there.

"See." Said Joel "its fine"

They could now see around the room but they all focused on the corridor facing them. They jogged through it, Joel lighting the way. Finally they reached a door with a remote hanging on a hook next to it.

Joel pressed a button before they could say anything.

Suddenly the metal door in front of them opened. And an obstacle course was there, more specifically parkour. And at the very end, being very, very slowly lowered into a huge molten pool of lava was a drugged Lizzie.

"LIZZIE!" They all screamed…

 **To Be Continued…**


	11. Friendships And Their Flaws

Authors Note

Guys I'm really sorry this is late, but school. I'll try to get the next one out by end of July, no promises but thanks to the fans who have and continue to stick by me.

-Fae

XoXo

Reply to Comments:

Guest: Thank you!  
ldshadowlady: thanks!

Enjoy The Chapter

Chapter 11 – Friendships and Their Flaws

Lizzie stirred but did not wake up, it seemed like she was drugged. Joel watched in horror as Lizzie spun slowly and dropped just a little lower, her pink hair covering her face, she seemed to be wearing some sort of choker and a chain from the ceiling was attached to it, it seemed to be lowering her, he didn't know how though.

Callum then shook him out of the daze he had been in, "huh," he said groggily, as if someone had just woke him up.

"What are you two waiting for?" Said Yammy as she put the flint in her pocket and then put her hands on her hips "An invitation to do this parkour?" She said waving her hands in the air.

"Oh yeah, that." Said Joel as Callum shook his head, Joel then walked over to where the parkour seemed to start.

It was a simple jump, but the thing that made Joel nervous was the fact that if he failed he would fall in the lake of lava it was on.

"Well c'mon Joel." Prompted Callum poking him in the back.

"Me?" Asked Joel spinning around to face him "Why me?"

Callum just gave him a look.

"Fine." Said Joel throwing his hands in the air

He gingerly took one step forward so that he was right next to the lava. It bubbled a little at the edge, near his feet and he fought the urge to step back.

He took a deep breath and reminded himself "This is for Lizzie."

He then raised his right leg and aimed it at the cobble block that was on the surface of the lava. He lowered it then stepped towards it with his right foot

He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been keeping and then turned around to face his friends, "C'mon." He said gesturing at them impatiently "We haven't got all day."

He then turned back around and faced the rest of the parkour that awaited him. This was a bit further away and he had to jump. His stomach churned.

"Well here goes nothing." He thought and took a leap of faith forwards. He felt his limbs flailing in the air for a split second before landing on the roughish stone.

He quickly stood up and brushed himself off to find Callum standing next to him and Yammy on the first jump.

They jumped quickly over three more jumps before coming to the parkour Lizzie hated the most: Ladder Parkour.

Joel swallowed nervously as he looked up at the rope ladder in front of him. He reached forward and gave it a tug. To his surprise it was quite sturdy. He put his other hand on as well and then reached up as he put his foot on it.

He quickly climbed up and then found himself standing on a brick platform, which was a bit crumbly. He took three steps and found himself at the corner with a sign to the left and in front of him, it said:  
"To the left are steps to dear ol' Lizzie & in front of you is some more parkour, which is the longer route. Choose Wisely

Gamemaker "

"Well I think that settles it, we go to the left, its only one block away from Lizzie." Said Joel and turned to the left as if he was going to go that way at that very second.

Yammy grabbed his sleeve and said "I don't know Joel this seems a little too easy."

"Yammy's right." Said Callum and turned to the front of them "It's too risky..."

"Too risky? What the blumming hell do you mean by that!? ALL OF THIS IS RISKY!" Joel spluttered "And Lizzie's only one block away." He added, his voice cracking at that last bit.

"I don't know." Said Yammy and chewed her lip nervously "I mean this – this thing obviously wants us to go that way, what if it's a trick?"

"Joel, we're going the other way, that's final." Said Seapeekay and turned back to the parkour and took a step closer only to be pulled back at the sleeve by a furious Joel.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, calling the shots?" Said Joel, colour rushing to his cheeks.

"Saving you." Said Callum and poked him a little too hard in the shoulder. "My way is the right way."

"You don't even care about saving Lizzie, only about you." Joel accused, pointing at him

"I knew her longer." Callum said exasperated

"So?"

"She was my friend for longer."

"I was closer." Joel said stepping closer

"Oh please, you broke her heart, her **friends** helped her." Poking him on the shoulder, again, too hard for a friendly poke

"I was dating someone!" He exclaimed, still blushing

"Didn't stop you from flirting." Seapeekay accused

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Joel said, then lightly, but still, shoved him

"It means you are a selfish arrogant prick who –" started Seapeekay who looked as if he was going to shove him, hard.

"GUYS STOP IT!" Yammy exclaimed "I'M SO SICK OF YOU GUYS FIGHTING."

She picked up a bit of brick which had broken off.

"I'M SO SICK OF THIS I COULD URRGGH!" She threw it hard at the platform to the left where it simply went through it and fell into the lava.

Joel turned white "It's a hologram."

"See I was right, you would've died." Callum said shakily before turning to Joel, a look of indifference on his face.

"Let's continue on."

At that moment Joel felt torn, he felt obligated to thank Seapeekay for saving him and yet he felt like shouting at him, about Lizzie, about how unfair it was, about how he was sorry and how he should've trusted him

"Callum" he started but Seapeekay cut him off with "We don't need to talk about it"

Joel gulped nervously, soon they finished the parkour and Lizzie was a few feet above them to the side.

"Right," Said Yammy, her hands on her hips "How exactly are we going to get her down"

"Whatever it takes" said Joel and Callum smiled at that.

"At least that's a start for us get over our fight" thought Joel

And he hoped, no he prayed, that everything would be alright.


End file.
